


Ne fait pas de bruit

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : Version Française [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth PoV, Brio - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, Cunnilingus, F/M, I don't know if i have to tag cheating or not, POV Beth, POV Beth Boland, Rio (Good Girls) Being an Asshole, Smut, and for her it's over, but he cheats on her, i mean he is rio, it's my first fic on this fandom, kenny birthday scene, please tell me if i have to add the tag, well she is still with dean
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer si Dean n'avait pas interrompu Beth et Rio pendant leur dispute? (1x04 canon and rewrite)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : Version Française [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839766
Kudos: 6





	Ne fait pas de bruit

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de bêta.
> 
> Ceci est ma toute première Brio fic, je suis quasiment nouvelle dans ce fandom (mi saison 3) mais je suis obsédé par eux!!

C'était la fête d'anniversaire de Kenny, son plus grand, et grâce à la politique de retour du magasin, Beth avait pu acheter à peu près tout ce qu'un enfant de 11 rêverait d'avoir pour faire une fête d'anniversaire parfaite. Machine à popcorn, à barbe à papa, à ballon à eau, maison gonflable et bien d'autres, mais bien assez pour plus de 30 personnes.

La fête battait son plein, Beth était heureuse car tout le monde semblaient s'amuser, et il n'y avait eu aucun incident. Il était l'heure pour Kenny de souffler ses bougies et d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Après la gêne occasionnée par le vœu de Kenny à propos de son tricheur de mari, Beth leva les yeux et le vit, Rio, affublé d'une chemise bleu nuit, épousant sa silhouette élancée et maigre, faisant  paraître son tatouage d'aigle sur son cou encore plus sombre, un jean noir et des baskets noirs. Il se tenait devant la porte fenêtre de sa chambre, les mains croisées dans le dos, son regard planté dans le sien, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Beth s'excusa et se dirigea vers lui, elle le vit rentrer dans sa chambre, elle le suivit et referma la porte derrière elle.

"Tu ne peux pas entrer ici comme ça." Dit Beth, essayant de ne pas parler trop fort, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ce n'était pas le moment que quelqu'un découvre son secret, leur secret.

"La porte était ouverte." Répondit Rio.

"C'est parce que je fais une fête avec des enfants et leurs parents." Rio réajusta sa chemise, son pistolet doré dépassant de son pantalon, elle se demandait s'il avait fait exprès de lui montré, comme si elle n'était pas assez en panique. "Oh mon Dieu, tu as apporté un pistolet? Bien sûr que tu as apporté un pistolet." Mais Rio ne l'écoutait même pas, il prit le cadre photo posé sur la commode comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux.

"C'est ton mari?"

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?"

"Il vend des voitures."

"Il est doué pour ça?"

"En quoi est-ce important?"

Rio reposa le cadre et la regarda. "Il ne m'a pas l'air très digne de confiance." Il s'avança vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" 

Rio se contenta de la regarder de haut en bas, son regard avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

Beth avait mit l'une de ses plus belle robe pour l'occasion. Elle était de couleur bleu, avec des fleurs violettes, cintré à la taille, légèrement décolleté, arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. C'était le genre de robe qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette, agrippant et mettant en valeur ses formes généreuses. Sous son regard avide, Beth ne put s'empêcher de rougir, teintant sa peau de pêche d'une teinte rosé. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait regardé de cette façon, pas même son mari. Elle se demandait ce que Rio pouvait trouver d'attractif chez une femme comme elle, 40 ans, 4 enfants, des formes, des imperfections sur sa peau, alors que lui il était…un dieu vivant. Ne voulant pas lui montrer que son regard l'affectait d'une bonne manière, elle réitéra sa question.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Je suis venu récupérer mon gars."

Il devait se moquer d'elle. "C'est hilarant. Il n'est pas là." Rio tourna la tête, il avait l'air déçu, en colère. "D'ailleurs, il à pointé une arme sur moi et à volé ma voiture. Donc je vais avoir besoin d'un payement pour ça aussi." Beth était en colère au souvenir, elle en avait marre d'avoir une arme braqué en sa direction.

"Tu veux être payé?"

Oh non, il n'y pensait pas quand même. "Excuse-moi."

"On est payé quand on fait un job…T'as fais ton job?"

Beth se retint, elle avait envie de le gifler. "Il est parti."

"C'est ton problème."

Il était vraiment têtu. "Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire? L'enchaîner au lit?"

Rio ricana. "Oh bébé, tu crois que c'est un jeu? Et que tu reçois un trophée juste pour avoir joué?"

Son petit air condescendant et je suis le boss, même s'il l'était, l'agaçait. "J'ai essayé."

"J'en ai rien à foutre que tu es essayé, tu dois gagner salope." Beth le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus, qu'il soit en colère d'accord, mais il n'était pas obligé de l'insulter ou de la dénigrer, elle avait déjà Dean pour ça.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me mettre ton flingue sur la tempe et tirer, repeindre les murs de ma chambre avec mes bouts de cervelles, et attirer l'attention des trente personnes dans mon jardin?" Elle savait qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Rio la regarda, et elle put voir pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il était impressionné, mais son regard redevint sombre. "Notre partenariat est terminé."

Quoi, non, elle avait besoin d'argent, elles en avaient tout les trois besoins, et cette excitation, lui. "Non, s'il te plaît." Elle ne voulait pas le supplier mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Rio se retourna sans un mot.

"Rio!" Il s'arrêta net et se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Ses yeux étaient presque noir, il la fixait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il pensait. "Ecoute je suis désolé pour ton garçon, ça n'arrivera plus, mais on à besoin de cet argent, on peux retourner chercher du papier." Beth savait qu'elle avait l'air désespérer mais en même temps, elle l'était.

Rio la regarda, scruter était le mot juste, il devait surement peser le pour et le contre. "Dernière chance."

Beth lâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait. "Merci."

"Tu me dois, ma." Il se rapprocha d'elle, lécha ses lèvres et la regarda avec envie, comme un chasseur qui zieutait sa proie en attendant de pouvoir lui sauter dessus. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres d'elle, leur poitrine se touchant presque. Beth ne recula pas. La main de Rio se leva et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Le cœur de Beth accéléra.

Pour la troisième fois, elle lui demanda. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Sa voix était faible, à peine audible.

Rio passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. "Tu me dis Elizabeth." L'utilisation de son nom complet l'affectait d'une bonne manière.

"Je suis marié." Ouais, à un tricheur et menteur, elle voulait rajouter, mais elle ne le fit pas, elle voulait juste déstabiliser Rio, parce qu'elle savait que s'il essayait quelque chose elle ne dirait pas non.

Sa tentative ne marcha pas, Rio se contenta d'hausser les épaules, en gros il en avait rien à faire, mais qui était elle pour le juger, après tout elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était qu'il la touche, alors qu'elle ne savait pas si lui était marié ou en couple, peut être qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que Dean. C'était elle la pire, avoir ce genre de pensé pour lui alors qu'il était dangereux, qu'il l'avait menacé, et qu'il avait essayé de la tuer, mais en même temps il y avait quelque chose chez lui, en plus de sa beauté et de ses tatouages, il était mystérieux, il dégageait une confiance qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, et au final il l'avait laissé en vie, lui avait donner une seconde et même une troisième chance. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'était pas revenue vers lui uniquement pour l'argent mais pour tout ce qui allait avec et surtout lui.

Elle était déjà passé du côté sombre, un peu plus n'y changerait rien. Et puis Dean l'avait trompée, avec une jeune petite bimbo. La vengeance n'était peux être pas la meilleur des solutions et c'était peux être puéril, mais elle s'en fichait. Pour une fois elle prendrait une décision pour elle-même, sans penser à personne d'autre ou aux conséquences que ça pourraient avoir, et elle voulait juste prendre son pied, cela faisait tellement longtemps.

Elle regarda Rio dans les yeux, il ne bougea pas, attendant, soit qu'elle accepte, soit qu'elle le rejette, il lui laissait faire le premier pas, ce qui l'excitait encore plus.

Elle recula jusqu'à atteindre la porte fenêtre et tourna le verrou, verrouillant la porte. Le sourire de Rio s'agrandit.

"Intéressant." Dit Rio.

"Si tu pensais que j'allais dire non, pourquoi essayé?"

"Qui ne tentes rien n'a rien. Et c'est écrit sur ton visage que tu veux te faire manger." Beth rougit de plus belle. Rio ricana et ajouta. "Va t'asseoir sur le lit."

"Ne me donne pas d'ordre." Rétorqua Beth, mais elle fit ce qu'il dit de toute façon, elle aimait juste lui tenir tête, et elle savait qu'il trouvait ça amusant.

Pendant qu'elle s'installait sur le lit, anxieuse et excité à la fois, elle vit Rio se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre et à son tour, il verrouilla la porte, personne ne pourrait les interrompre ou les surprendre. Il revint vers le lit, s'arrêtant juste devant elle, debout.

Elle avait fait le premier pas, en quelque sorte, maintenant c'était à lui de prendre les reines. Il se mit à genoux devant elle, ses yeux affamés ne quittant pas les siens. Elle serra les cuisses, sa culotte commençait déjà à être mouillée. Il posa ses deux grandes mains tannées sur ses petites chevilles pâles, les caressant du bout des doigts, la faisant frissonner. Il remonta doucement le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses genoux, la où sa robe s'arrêtait. Il lui écarta les genoux, ses pouces frottant de petits cercles à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sous sa robe, ses ongles grattant la surface de sa peau. Il laissa ses mains errées, explorer sa peau de porcelaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses hanches qu'il pétrit et qu'il attrape les bords de sa culotte, tirant légèrement dessus.

Beth était tellement éprise par le désir qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle ne comprit pas l'allusion.

"Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide avec ça." La voix de Rio la sortit de sa transe, sentant ses longs doigts sur les rebords de sa culotte, elle souleva ses hanches pour qu'il puisse la faire glisser le long de ses cuisses, de ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'il la retire et la laisse sur sol, à côté de lui, un sourire en coin ornant son visage. "Je vois que tu es impatiente." Dit-il en regardant sa culotte. Beth suivit son regard et aperçu une petite tâche humide sur le tissu blanc. Elle se mordit la lèvre, gêné d'éprouver autant de désir et de plaisir alors qu'il l'avait à peine touché.

Rio la tira soudainement par les hanches, de façon à ce qu'elle soit assise au bord du lit, Beth laissa échapper un cri.

"Il va falloir que tu sois silencieuse Elizabeth. Tu ne voudrais pas que tes invités, ton mari ou même tes enfants t'entendent." Beth secoua la tête. Elle n'arrivait même pas à ressentir de la honte à l'idée que dehors, tout le monde fêtait l'anniversaire de son fils aîné.

Rio prit ses jambes et les posa sur ses épaules solides, dans cette position, il avait une vue direct sur sa chatte humide.

Il reproduit le même schéma qu'auparavant mais cette fois avec sa bouche. Il déposa de petits baisers sur ses chevilles, puis tout le long de ses jambes, il suçota le haut de ses cuisses et mordilla l'intérieur, sa bouche frôlant les bords de sa chatte.

C'était un supplice, Beth avait envie de gémir et d'enfoncer ses hanches dans sa bouche. Elle était penché sur ses avant bras pour le voir se délecter d'elle, mais lorsque Rio encercla son clitoris de ses lèvres, Beth s'effondra contre le matelas.

Il lui lécha la fente de haut en bas, la faisant haleter. Lorsqu'il enfonça sa langue en elle, elle dût retenir un juron. Sa main essaya de s'accrocher à l'arrière de sa tête mais avec ses cheveux coupé à ras, c'était compliqué alors à la place elle agrippa les draps si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

Rio la mangea à un rythme rapide, ses deux mains et ses longs doigts bagués, s'enfoncèrent dans ses cuisses, ce qui lui laissera probablement des marques, qu'elle cacherait sous l'un de ses nombreux jeans.

Beth était complètement submergé par les coups de langue de Rio, elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt venir, dans sa bouche, et putain cette pensée la rendit folle.

Quand Rio embrassa et mordit son paquet de nerfs elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Sa réaction le fit sourire. Cet enfoiré, elle pouvait sentir son sourire contre ses plis, elle voulait lui faire ravaler. L'une de ses mains lâcha les draps et se posa sur l'arrière de son crâne, elle poussa sa tête contre elle, sans retenue. Rio grogna ce qui envoya des ondes de chocs dans tout son corps.

Beth n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, et quand Rio recommença à la baiser de sa langue et qu'il ajouta de la pression sur son clitoris avec sa main, un orgasme la frappa, elle vint, en un cri silencieux, dans sa bouche, son jus entièrement avalé par Rio.

Beth ferma les yeux, laissa son cœur et sa respiration retrouver un rythme normal, et son corps de se remettre de son orgasme. Quand elle les rouvrit, Rio n'était plus entre ses jambes, ou du moins sa tête n'y était plus, il était penché au dessus d'elle, ses mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête et ses genoux entouraient ses hanches, sa bouche brillait du reste de sa semence.

Rio se pencha et l'embrassa, ce qui lui permit de se goûter elle-même sur sa langue. C'était…Étrange mais pas dégoûtant comme elle aurait pu le penser. Rio se dégagea avant qu'elle ne puisse approfondir le baiser.

"Tu as bon goût Elizabeth." Rio passa l'un de ses longs doigts, le long de son menton, essuya le reste de son jus et lécha son doigt de façon très obscène, son regard ne quittant pas le sien. Beth avala et gémit doucement, putain elle recommençait à être mouillée, elle serra ses cuisses si forts, que ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent. Rio ricana et commença à se redresser pour partir mais Beth en voulait plus, elle le voulait en elle, complètement.

"Attend!" Il s'arrêta et la regarda. Même après ce qu'il venait de lui faire Beth rougit sous son regard et à sa pensée. "Je…Je veux plus." La seule réaction de Rio fut de rire, ce petit enfoiré il se foutait de sa gueule, comme si elle avait dit une blague drôle. Beth le regarda méchamment et essaya de se relever, mais Rio l'en empêcha en tenant ses poignets contre les draps.

"Ne le prend pas comme ça, ma." Rio frotta son entrejambe contre sa cuisse et même avec son jean elle pouvait sentir son érection, il voulait qu'elle le sente, il la voulait aussi. "Si tu le veux, il va falloir que tu sois une bonne fille et que tu fasses du bon travail." Cette fois il descendit du lit et s'éloigna d'elle, il atteint la porte de sa chambre et la déverrouilla. " À bientôt Elizabeth." Il sortit de la pièce laissant Beth humide.

Elle laissa échapper un souffle et se leva, elle ramassa sa culotte sur le sol, alla dans la salle de bain pour la mettre dans le panier de linge salle, bien au fond, elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche pour se nettoyer.

Et si elle s'était caressée avec le pommeau de douche en pensant à son gangster, ça serait son petit secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
